


saya's great book of mini fics

by Satan_Yazawa



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, the gays are all here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_Yazawa/pseuds/Satan_Yazawa
Summary: what it says on the tin. just some very small fics to keep me from being lazy(different from my normal fics because most of these will be really short and written in one 5 minute session unlike my 1000 word fics which take way longer than they should)





	1. NicoEli [What's My Type?]

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I love nicoeli

"You know, Eli, I'm surprised we're still single." That was rather random, even for Nico.

"Are you now?" I ask, not really paying much attention to the short girl. I was occupied with writing some notes for the student council, and Nico liked to say her thoughts as they came.

"Yeah." There was a small moment of silence between us, the only noise was Nico tapping her fingers against the table.

I asked her, "why do you think that would be?"

"I don't really know." She stopped tapping. "Maybe we just haven't met someone that's, you know, our type."

I laughed, setting down my pencil and turning around. "What kind of person do you think I'd fall for?"

Nico thought for a moment. "Someone who has a serious side and a fun side. Like you, but with a fun side." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Just kidding, obviously. What about me?"

"You... I think you need someone who can tolerate your more... extravagant side, maybe even someone who likes it. Someone who you can depend on, who finds you adorable."

"I think I was wrong, Eli," she said after I had began again to write notes.

"How so?"

"We have met the right people. We know each other."

"Nico, are you implying that we-"

"Yes. We described ourselves. Which means we should be together, because I'm fun but can be serious, and you find me adorable!"

"That's... a little self-centred. I'm going to agree though."

Her face lit up. "So you want to be my girlfriend?" She moved down a seat to be next to me.

"More than anything else."


	2. lily white [Let's Dance!]

_Click!_

Paradise Live. Nozomi had decided to play it- nobody really knew why she did it, but they knew that Rin loved the song. Umi didn't dislike it by any means, but she had come to Nozomi's house to practice with lily white, not to listen to some μ's songs.

"Let's dance!" Nozomi exclaimed, grabbing Rin's arm and hauling her off of the couch. Umi shuffled away slightly. She was a little annoyed that Nozomi wasn't taking this seriously, but watching Rin dance every step perfectly and Nozomi fumbling a little was quite amusing.

"Umi, you too!" Rin whined at an instrumental, not pausing her dancing.

"No!" Umi took a cushion and held it up to defend herself as Nozomi reached out to pull her up.

"You're no fun," she pouted, turning her head to watch Rin, who didn't seem to have a care in the world.

"It's embarrassing," Umi complained.

"If you can dance on a stage for thousands of people, you can dance with just the two of us and nobody watching!" Nozomi took Umi by the hand and got her up too. She tried to sit back down, but she quickly found herself being forced into the routine. Though, being up having fun with her girlfriends was better than just watching. She messed up too, but Nozomi had more slipups than her- which did reassure her, even if it was a little bit mean to the purple-haired girl. Besides, her smile only grew into a laugh when she did so. When they had finished, Rin had made a grand total of 0 slipups, which really left the other two wondering how often she practiced the dance.

"Now, we need to actually practice lily white songs," Umi announced firmly.

"Please, Umi," Nozomi and Rin pleaded together. "Just one more song?"


	3. KotoNico [Clothes Making]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clothes making ft. hanahaki disease

"No, no, Kotori, we should definitely add frills to Hanayo's! The same ones as Honoka's, it would look better that way," Nico instructed, while gently rubbing her thumb along the frills that we had already made on Honoka's.

"Hmm, maybe you're right." I looked up and tapped my finger against the desk, trying to envision what Hanayo's outfit would look like if we took that approach. "Yeah, that should work-" I was cut off by a coughing fit, and upon realising that it would be the exact same as last time, my eyes began to water.

"Kotori!" She called out, rushing to hand a bottle of water to me. I thanked her, and drank a little, but quickly excused myself to the bathroom. After all, I had the bag there, the bag that would probably have the evidence of my death within it when such a day should come. I silently thanked all the gods I could as I coughed a few bloody petals into my hand just before reaching the cupboard door. I thanked them for letting the flowers wait until I was away from Nico. I loved her too much to let her see me like this, to let her see what she was doing to me. But it was fine, because I knew how much I loved her. I knew it was perhaps a little too much, I knew she didn't love me.

I'd rather die knowing she didn't love me than spend a lifetime with her loving me out of pure pity.


End file.
